


Married to Your Work My Arse!

by waywardstardust



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, John is confused, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, idk what this is, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardstardust/pseuds/waywardstardust
Summary: Just a silly little fluffy drabble where John is annoyed, then confused and annoyed again and Sherlock just loves him.





	Married to Your Work My Arse!

John grunted unimpressed as he flipped another page of his newspaper over.

  
Across the kitchen table, Sherlock looked up from his current experiment to see John furrow his brow as he continued reading.

Slowly Sherlock lowered his gaze to his work but spoke up nonetheless.

  
"You’re disturbing my thought process again."

  
John sighed and rubbed his temple. "I didn’t say anything, Sherlock."

  
"You’re thinking loud enough to be yelling." Sherlock replied. "Either express the reason for your annoyance or continue in another room."

  
John looked at Sherlock for a moment and decided to humor him.

  
"They’re writing about us again."

  
Sherlock didn’t bother to look away from his experiment. "And?"

  
John put down the paper in frustration. "And- it’s all wrong and they don’t care! They write whatever they want and people believe them. It’s annoying!"

  
"Well, John, you’re a writer yourself an-"

  
"If you’re gonna say I romanticize your science of deduction in my blog, I suggest you stop right there because I’m not having that conversation for the millionth time."

  
"I hardly think we’ve had the conversation a million-" Sherlock muttered and John cut him off.

  
"Sherlock."

  
Sherlock gave John a disapproving look before focusing back on the human thumb he was working on before.

  
"So. What’s the moronic journalists done this time then?" He asked, surprising John with his interest in actually hearing his problem.

  
"The usual. But this time they’re really insisting that we’re… You know. A couple."

  
"That’s inaccurate." Sherlock commented.

  
John threw his hands in the air.

  
"I know! That’s the thing! They keep insisting that we’re actually crime fighting boyfriends and that, oh and I quote: there’s room for much in the brilliant mind of Sherlock Holmes, but his heart only seems to have room for one John Watson. What kind of romantic novels are they writing in NEWSPAPERS these days?" John ranted with deep frustration in his voice. Sherlock didn’t look up from his work.

  
"Well there’s hardly much physical room in either my mind or heart, that just doesn’t make sense." Sherlock muttered while fiddling with someone’s else’s severed thumb.

  
"That’s not the point, Sherlock, they just mean that apparently you’re not particularly interested in people apart from being in love with your flat mate. Which is all we are! What is it with these-"

  
"Well, that’s mostly accurate then. Apart from the crime fighting boyfriends part of course." Sherlock cut in, still not looking from his experiment.

  
John froze. He kept waiting for Sherlock to continue, to help him understand what he just said, but the man simply kept working on like he hadn’t said anything.

  
"What… The hell do you mean?" John finally asked when he found his voice again.

  
Sherlock briefly lifted his gaze to meet John’s very confused one, only to lose his courage and lower it back down right away.

  
"What do you mean what do I mean?" He asked.

  
John shook his head. "Oh no, Sherlock, now is not the time to play dumb. And stop playing with the thumb and look at me." John ordered.

  
Sherlock lifted his eyes to meet John’s and then took a deep breath before explaining in a very calm manner, as if explaining one of his deductions that everyone should’ve been able to make.

  
"I was merely saying that it would seem that the journalists are better at observing people than we thought."

  
John sat quiet for a moment.

"Meaning what, exactly, Sherlock?" He finally dared to ask.

  
"Just that while they have the wrong idea of the nature of our relationship, the deduction of my interest in you versus my interest in other people is quite correct."

  
"In a… We work and live together and it works, kind of way, you mean?" John asked carefully.

  
"That too, I suppose. But they insinuate that unlike toward anyone else, I have feelings of the romantic nature towards you, which too, is true. Obviously." Sherlock explained confidently, though his eyes started to drop down to the table again.

  
"Obviously!?" John asked, raising his voice.

  
"Well, I would think so. Given my attention to your wellbeing and interests over anyone else’s and-"

  
John cut him off when he sensed a long explanation coming on.

  
"What you’re saying is… You’re in love with me?" He asked.

  
Sherlock thought for a moment. "Well, I have no previous experience on the phenomenon, but I suppose that’s a logical deduction to make at this point, based on the evidence." He finally replied.

John was speechless.

  
He cleared his throat while trying to get his thoughts in order.

  
"Since when?" He asked carefully.

  
"Hard to determine exactly. Perhaps since the swimming pool. I found it quite unbearable to have to fear for your life." Sherlock replied.

  
John’s expression suddenly went from confusion to irritation.

  
"I can’t believe this!" He said in a louder voice.

  
Sherlock seemed alarmed.

  
"I apologize if this knowledge bothers you, John, I merely-"

  
"You said you considered yourself married to your work! Now you’re telling me I could’ve gotten with you YEARS AGO!?"


End file.
